


Lies and Consequences

by Wynkat



Series: All the little weres' asleep in their den [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Adam’s voice was raw and harsh like a torch-singer after a three day bender and a pack of cigarillos, like an alpha who’s been on the prowl for one of his pack and found him in the arms of another man. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: aislinntlc
> 
> Disclaimer: The Glamily belong to themselves (or perhaps Adam, depending on how you look at things), the rest of the plot of insanity belongs (a relative term) to me. And seeing as how this is an Alternate Universe filled with werewolves, kitsune and assorted other magical stuff – do I really need to point out that this is ALL fiction? Okay, good. *glitter for all*
> 
> A/N 1: Written for Glam_Kink, the prompt was: Violence, whatever con. Adam finds out very rudely that Tommy is not that straight, and gets angry… it started there and kinda went the way of all fic… as in it had a mind of its own, but I think it still fits the bill :)
> 
> A/N 2: Also for my kink bingo square: danger

The need pounding in his veins was so fucking strong. Strong enough to make him forget everything he had learned about staying safe, staying hidden. But it was too much. _He_ was too much. In Tommy’s mind. Under Tommy’s skin. In his mouth, overwhelming his senses every fucking day. Tommy just _couldn’t_ cope any longer.

The guy sucking at Tommy’s neck smelled wrong, was wrong. He looked like _him_ almost. Same dark hair, same ice blue eyes, same overwhelming height. But it wasn’t him. Wasn’t Adam. Wasn’t the wolf Tommy needed and wanted so fucking badly. He was a wolf, but just barely. He stank of too many drinks and too much humanity, but he was strong enough and just far enough away from human to maybe, maybe be enough since Tommy couldn’t have what he needed?

“Wanna fuck you,” the guy slurred in Tommy’s ear, pushing at Tommy’s shoulders with clammy hands. Tommy went with the push, letting himself be folded in half so the guy could stick his fingers in Tommy’s ass and stretch him open.

It was just starting to feel good, Tommy was just starting to let go, to feel the burn that drowned out the desperation, when everything went wrong.

So fucking wrong.

If he hadn’t been scent drunk, sex drunk and just plain stupid Tommy would have smelled Adam before he got his hands into Tommy’s hair, but Tommy was all of that and more. Or, Tommy thought, maybe he wanted the fucker to catch him. Maybe Tommy had a god damn death wish. Tommy wasn’t a damn were but there he was letting a beta wolf strip him naked when he had refused the alpha who had taken him into his band. How stupid did you have to be to do that?

Adam had one hand in Tommy’s hair, pulling him away from the beta and the other one wrapped around Tommy’s neck, squeezing his throat tight, and all Tommy could think beyond “shit, I’m dead!” was how fucking good Adam’s hands felt.

“Get lost,” Adam growled, low and dark, over his shoulder at the other were and then, without another glance, marched Tommy through the night, back to the hotel, back to his room, back to the smell and the taste and the everything that was Adam.

*

“You fucking lied to me, Tommy.”

Adam’s voice was raw and harsh like a torch-singer after a three day bender and a pack of cigarillos, like an alpha who’s been on the prowl for one of his pack and found him in the arms of another man.

“You told me you were straight. Told me that you would do anything, tart it up you said- but only on stage – it was just fan service, nothing more. That’s what you said. That’s what we agreed to. Because you were straight.”

Adam stalked closer, forcing Tommy out of the center of the suite, away from the safety of the door, and toward the wall where there was no room to run.

“Because I was fucking straight when I met you!” Tommy hurled into Adam’s face, trying to hold his ground even as he stumbled away from him. Tommy knew what he looked like. Knew he was covered in the scent of another wolf, and nothing he said now could change that. But Tommy really wasn’t lying, not then and not now, not really. Not exactly. He just hadn’t needed what he needs now.

“I didn’t lie about any of it! I’d never been with a guy. Never like even thought about a guy like that, ever!”

Adam shoved him against the wall and wrapped his fingers tight around Tommy’s throat. Tommy whimpered- he couldn’t help it; Adam’s hands always did that to him no matter where Adam put them, but around his neck? That’s what got Tommy so messed up in the first place. The first time Adam wrapped one of those big damn hands around Tommy’s neck on stage and pulled him in, Tommy’s world fucking shifted on its axis.

Adam laughed. It was a bitter, broken sound and Tommy hated it. “Since when do straight boys let their bosses drag them across the stage night after fucking night, kissing them, grinding against them, wanting them so bad it hurts?”

“I didn’t- fuck! I wasn’t trying to-“ Tommy tried to say, tried to push the words out around Adam’s grip. It was so damn tight he was having trouble breathing but it felt so good.

“Shut the fuc-“Adam stopped, flexing his fingers, letting Tommy breath just a little. “You let him touch you.” Adam ground out through clenched teeth. “You let him…”

“Adam…” Tommy’s hands clawed at Adam’s, instinct beginning to override desire. He needed more air, needed more Adam. Needed everything to stop. It was too much.

“He was a were!” Adam shook Tommy, tossing him from side to side by his neck, tugging him up off the floor in the process, then dropped him, only to grab at Tommy’s neck again, a different angle; a tighter press of his hands. “A fucking beta! A-wanna-be with no fucking tribe. Someone you could’ve topped if you were a were, but you’re not, and you let him touch you, off stage, where you never ever let me touch you!”

“Fucking just lis–“

“He had his hands all over you. And you were begging for it, moaning in his arms and asking for more.”

Tommy tried to shake his head, protests slipping from his lips, but Adam tightened his grip and leaned in closer, cutting him off. “I saw you! I watched him wrap his hand around your dick and jack you off till you couldn’t breath, till all you could do was cry his fucking name!”

Adam released Tommy with a frustrated shout and Tommy slumped back against the wall, dragging in breaths. He should have known Adam would have followed him. Should have fucking known Adam would have smelled them, seen them, heard them. Damnit!

“It wasn’t- “ Tommy started to say, he wanted to explain, to calm Adam down and make him understand, but Adam wasn’t listening.

“I saw him,” Adam said, lazy and menacing. He leaned back in, one hand braced against the wall on either side of Tommy’s head and Tommy could hear Adam’s claws sliding out to graze the yellow-gold wallpaper. He could smell the wolf pressing against Adam’s skin, just under the surface. Adam’s eyes flickered blue to gray, human to wolf and back.

“I saw him stick his fingers in your ass. With your jeans around your ankles and your t-shirt pushed up to your chin. Did you like it? Did you like it when he opened you up, spread you wide, preparing to slam his cock into you? Did you, you fucking slut?”

Adam’s voice cut through Tommy like a hot knife making every blood cell boil and twist. Tommy was no longer the master of his own skin and bones, if he ever was. With each word out of Adam’s mouth, Tommy’s control slipped a little more. He could feel his energy shifting, feel the magic he tried to deny welling up under his fingers, pooling at the base of his spine. It was like lighting in a bottle, fire bright and ice cold.

“I heard you, begging him. Asking him to fuck you. To make it good.” Adam licked at the bite mark on Tommy’s neck, the one the other guy had made and Tommy had to fight down the urge to stretch his neck for more. “You liked it didn’t you?”

Tommy didn’t answer; he couldn’t do anything but shiver.

“Answer me!”

“Yes!” Tommy shouted and then sobbed, giving up, arms hugged tight to his chest. “Yes. Yes I liked it.”

Adam licked over the bite mark again and it took everything Tommy had not to beg Adam to bite him, mark him as his.

“Adam….” Tommy whimpered, shaking beneath Adam’s heat.

Adam pressed his lips along Tommy’s skin, teasing him with little nips and licks, lovers tastes, tastes you give and take from a human. The human he thought Tommy was; the human Tommy needed him to think he was. The human he didn’t want to be. Then Adam pushed up against Tommy, one leg sliding between Tommy’s spread thighs and Tommy was lost, his head rolling against the wall, the whimper he hated turning into a full blown moan.

“Oh yeah… that’s what I need to know,” Adam growled deep and dark, triumph pouring off him thick as the scent of sex.

“No….”

“You want it so fucking bad,” Adam snarled.

“No. No…” Tommy said, he had to, those were the rules he was taught. Adam couldn’t know what he was and fucking Tommy would bring out the truth in all its horrible clarity.

“Oh yeah you do. You wanted that fucking beta wolf wanna-be to fuck you raw, well I can do a hell of a lot better than that. I can give you the ride of your fucking life.” Adam raked his claws down Tommy’s chest, just hard enough to rip through Tommy’s t-shirt and pink the skin below. Then he tore at the button on Tommy’s jeans and Tommy froze, years of training finally overriding all of the need. Tommy pushed at Adam’s chest, trying, in vain, to shove him away.

“Adam… No!”

Adam’s eyes went dark and he back handed Tommy once, twice, the black fur on his wrists doing nothing to soften the blows.

“You’d let that _thing_ fuck you, but not me? Oh no, Tommy boy, not this time. You don’t say no to me this time. Not after what I saw. Not after how much I know you want me!”

Adam spun Tommy around and slammed him into the wall, one hand shoving Tommy’s jeans out of the way, black denim tearing under sharp claws.

Tommy wanted to scream or beg, but for what, he wasn’t even sure any more. He was terrified and so fucking turned on. His dick was leaking against his stomach and he needed to come right the fuck now. It wasn’t fair. He needed Adam like he needed to breathe and he needed to get away from him to keep living. It was all he had ever been told –don’t trust weres they will kill you, they have to, it’s the law.

Turning his head, Tommy could see his own finger tips glowing – the magic spreading faster than he could rein it in. He took a deep breath, tried to fight the energy back into its box, tried to resist the pressure of Adam at his back, hot and perfect.

Fingers without claws scraped at Tommy’s exposed ass, shattering Tommy’s focus. He pressed back into the feeling, wanting more, and Adam laughed.

“Little slut,” Adam whispered. “Need to give you a damn safe word for the next time so you can tell me _no_ to your hearts content.”

“Adam, please… don’t…”

“Don’t what? Don’t spread your cheeks and slick you up?” Adam’s wet fingers were doing just that, sliding slippery and cold, with something more than spit, along Tommy’s crack, pressing hard into his ass-hole. “Don’t open you up and fuck you raw?”

“’M not a were!” Tommy cried, trying to make Adam understand.

“But you were ready to give yourself to that know-nothing beta instead of me!” Adam roared. His fingers, claw tips edging back out, gripped Tommy’s hips and he rammed his cock deep inside Tommy.

Tommy screamed, pulled away, pushed back and screamed again. He wanted more. Needed more. It was hot and brutal and perfect. Everything Tommy had never known he needed and all the things he had been hiding from since his fox ears had first appeared and his mother turned her back on him.

“That’s it, scream for me, baby,” Adam said, laughing against his back.

Adam pulled out and slammed back in over and over again in a relentless, bone crushing rhythm, a rhythm only a were could match. It was agonizing and fucking perfect. Tommy should have broken, should have shattered and burned under him. He did. But he didn’t.

Tommy’s magic met Adam thrust for thrust. Tommy’s claws appeared first, materializing along the tips of his fingers like liquid smoke; then his ears, itching as they grew into tufts of fur that would, he knew, be auburn and white in sun light, covering wide whisker filled triangles that could hear the squeezing pulse of Adam’s heart behind him under their grunts and growls.

Adam’s hands slid around to Tommy’s front, one hand clawing at Tommy’s chest, the other spreading out just inches from Tommy’s rock hard dick.

“You feel so fucking good, baby. Should have fucked you a long time ago.”

Tommy gave up then, because Adam was right. They should have fucked when they first met. Tommy should have fucking let him. Tommy should have told him everything and said the hell with the consequences.

Tommy reached his hands up, his own claws digging into Adam’s scalp, pulling Adam down toward him, wanting him closer.

“Yeah baby,” Adam purred, nipping at Tommy’s shoulder and sucking bruises into Tommy’s neck.

“Please Adam… please…” Tommy’s begged.

“Please what?”

Tommy didn’t know. He really didn’t fucking know. “Need.”

Adam kissed him then, soft and sweet for the first time that night. “I gotacha, baby. Just hang on.”

His hand wrapped around Tommy’s cock and stroked, pulling groans up from Tommy’s gut. Over and over again, stroke by stroke, hard then gentle, his fingers rounding the top of Tommy’s cock then stopping to squeeze it tight. It was so fucking good. Better than anything.

Tommy started to shake.

“That’s it, let go, just let go, beautiful.”

Adam twisted and pulled at Tommy’s cock with one hand and gripped Tommy close to his chest with the other, his own cock still hot and hard inside Tommy’s ass. For Tommy it was like being trapped inside a molten vice. Adam purred sweet words against Tommy’s skin, words of praise and love, words that stroked Tommy from the inside out as his hands slid along Tommy’s cock until there was nothing but the smell and the sound and the feel of Adam all around and in him.

“Oh god… Adam… Adam!”

And then he bit Tommy, hard and deep. A marking bite on the back of Tommy’s neck, right over the mark the other were had left. Adam dug his teeth in and worried at the skin, pulling blood and that last bit of magic out of Tommy.

Tommy came screaming Adam’s name, both his tails wrapped around Adam’s waist.

 

Tommy fell forward as Adam released him, sagging against the wall trying to breathe. He let Adam pull his hips back, grip his shoulders and slam into him. Tommy closed his eyes and took every thing Adam wanted to give him. It hurt in the best way possible. Tommy pressed his head into velvet soft wallpaper and held on, opening himself to the pleasure and the pain, certain that this was the last time he was going to get to feel anything like it.

Adam came hard, his claws digging into Tommy’s shoulders and his body going rigid behind him. Tommy opened his eyes and turned to watch him from over his shoulder. Adam was as beautiful in this moment as Tommy imagined he would be. But really? Who was Tommy kidding? Adam could be covered in horse shit and Tommy would have thought he was beautiful, Tommy was that far gone, he had just refused to admit it until now.

Adam collapsed against Tommy breathing hard, dragging them both to the floor. He raised one hand up to pet Tommy’s head. “So good,” Adam murmured. “You were so good for me babe.” He took a deep breath, his nose buried in Tommy’s neck. “Mmmm, smell good too. Like earth and rain and sex and…”

He froze mid stroke, right over Tommy’s ear, backed up and stroked just Tommy’s ear. It twitched, Tommy couldn’t help it, the damn thing was hyper sensitive.

“What the…?”

Then Adam noticed the tails.

“Tommy? What the fuck?” Adam asked, then plunged his nose back into Tommy’s neck, and inhaled.

“You’re a fucking were!”

“No,” Tommy said, shaking his head. “I’m not, I swear!”

“You are! I can smell it. Canine.” Adam sniffed again. “Not wolf, something else coyote?”

Tommy shook his head again, refusing to meet Adam’s eye.

“Stop lying to me! I can smell you, damn it!”

“I’m not lying!”

“Then what?”

Tommy tried to pull out of Adam’s grip but Adam wouldn’t let him go, and Tommy’s tails, which had always had a mind of their own, were entwined around Adam refusing to let go.

“Answer me.”

“’M a half-breed,” Tommy said finally, fingers rubbing a spot on the carpet.

“A what?”

Tommy looked up at Adam and sometimes he would swear that Adam was like the dumbest person he had ever met. Tommy flapped his hands in the air, first one then the other. “Like, a half breed. Half of this and like half of that.”

“I heard that part. But what the hell?”

Tommy turned away again and shrugged. He wanted to run away and hide. He didn’t want to talk at all, certainly not about _this_. Hell he didn’t even want to be _this_. But he was. And half-breeds weren’t accepted by society, they were even less than weres. Worse. They weren’t human or were and in Tommy’s case that was more true than any of them knew.

“What does it matter?” Tommy said, glaring at Adam. “You know the fucking law.”

“I don’t give a damn about were law! Or human laws about weres, not about this. Not about you! You should know that by now! I just tracked your ass to a fucking beta wolf and marked you even though I thought you were a human. Don’t tell me about fucking laws!”

Tommy had to smile at that. Adam had kinda smashed a tradition or three just then. Tommy sighed and shook his head. Adam could flout all the laws he wanted under most circumstances, this just wasn’t one of them.

“It still doesn’t matter, Adam. I’m Utgard-“

“Bullshit!”

“My mother was a human who got fucked by a Kitsune when she was too stupid to know any better and ended up with me! That makes me Utgard to everyone!”

“Kitsune?” Adam’s eyes lit up and he smiled.

Tommy nodded and then looked away. Only Adam could make the worst word in his life sound like an ice cream Sunday.

“As in Japanese fox spirit?”

Tommy nodded feeling sick to his stomach. He went back to digging at the carpet.

“When the ears popped in the first time my mother freaked and tried to find the guy who knocked her up, but either he didn’t want anything to do with me or she didn’t have a clue where to look, because no one ever came for me.” Tommy shrugged. “Been on my own since then.”

“Oh, honey!” Adam pulled Tommy into a hug, all his rage melting away with a few words of truth. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Tommy pulled back to look at Adam. “Really? Really, Adam? Have you like been listening? At all? I’m outcast! I’m a fucking half-bread freak who can’t like control his damn magic enough to earn more than two tails,” the tips of both tails flicked up at that, “or keep his furry ass hidden during sex!”

Adam laughed.

“What?”

“But – you’re perfect.”

“You. Are a total freak,” Tommy said, caught between anger and bemused astonishment. Only Adam.

“Kitsune are awesome! They have all these powers and magic and the tails!” Adam looked down at the tails wrapped around his waist as though seeing them for the first time. “So soft.”

Tommy shook his head.

“So,” Adam said, looking up, his fingers still carding through auburn fur, “does this mean I get to keep you?”

“Um, what?”

“You’re not human, and I did kinda mark you, so, can I keep you?”

Tommy stared at Adam not knowing what to say. A few minutes ago he had been sure he was dead, now Adam wanted him to be his mate. Mate to the fucking alpha of a pack no less.

Tommy’s tails slipped from Adam’s fingers and wound their way around Tommy’s shoulders just like they used to when he was little and hiding from the world.

Adam caught him as he crumbled, shivering and blind with tears.

“Shhhh,” Adam whispered. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. It’s gonna be okay.”

“Please…” Tommy said, reaching up and letting himself really touch Adam’s face, really see Adam, _his alpha_ , completely at last. “Please keep me. Please don’t let me go.”

“Never.” Adam said, his eyes dark and warm. “You’re my pretty kitsune. Never letting you go.”


End file.
